Mejorare tú vida
by Nashi R.G.D.H
Summary: Nanoha y Hayate dos madres solteras que luchan por darle una buena vida a sus hijas, sin embargo un día sus queridas amigas hacen contacto con sus amores imposibles(a sus artistas xD) y ahora sus artistas cuidaran a sus hijas por un tiempo ¿Qué pasara en ese tiempo? AU. 100% NanoFate 100% HayaLicia (Lo sé es un fenómeno de summary pero es lo que hay owo) ¡Lean plis!
1. Chapter 1

**Mejorare tú vida.**

 **Disclaimer:** MSLN no me pertenece y ustedes ya saben lo que sería de esta fabulosa serie si fuese mía.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación 257 fue azotada casi tirada por la fuerza que se utilizó al abrirla. Un señor con lentes y un traje elegante de color negro con una camisa de botones blanca con una corbata negra fue el causante de que dicha puerta casi quedara hecha añicos.

-¡Chicas!- Grito con euforia.

Una rubia de cabellera larga; sujeta en dos medias colas con lazos azules, le puso pause al juego en el cual estaba entretenida matando monstruos, sus ojos de un color borgoña se enfocaron en el hombre que acababa de entrar. Otra chica de mismo parentesco pero con su cabellera sujeta en una cola con un lazo negro y dos mechones sueltos, se encontraba desparramada en el sofá de la sala, aparentemente escribiendo algo. Sus ojos de color borgoña se enfocaron en el hombre de traje.

-¡Manager!- Gritaron con la misma euforia.

-Ya es hora de irnos la entrevista comienza en dos horas, así que…- las examino de pies a cabeza- Así están hermosas ¡Vamos! –

Las chicas asintieron y se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hacia la puerta, cerraron la puerta de aquel departamento, la cual mágicamente no se cayó. Caminaron alegremente hasta que salieron del edificio encontrándose con mil y un cámaras, tanto de fotografía y de video.

-Ya, ya ¡Muévanse!-

Los tres entraron a la limosina que los esperaba afuera y soltaron un gran suspiro por al fin encontrarse adentro.

-¿Nos van a entrevistar verdad?- la rubia de dos coletas medias miro con duda al hombre.

-Sí, los fans estarán marcando al programa para hacer preguntas y esas cosas. No se vayan a poner nerviosas, sobre todo tu Alicia.- dijo entre risas el hombre.

-Oye, Fate igual se pone nerviosa, puede que hasta más que yo.-

-Sí, pero yo no me mareo o me desmayo antes de que digan "Y como invitadas especiales Harlowssa ¡Pasen Chicas!"- rió la rubia de una coleta.

-¿Es enserio? Todavía no lo olvidan ¡Era nuestra primera entrevista! ¡Y solo me paso una vez!- chillo e hizo un puchero lo cual le causo risa a su hermana y a su manager.

* * *

 **Ring ¡Ring! ¡Ring!**

Una mano de piel blanca salió de entre las sabanas rosas y pulso con maestría y certeza el botón de apagado en aquel despertador que se encontraba en la mesita de noche a lado de la cama. Una chica de pelo largo cobrizo se sentó en la horilla de la cama, alzo sus brazos para estirarse, se colocó sus pantuflas, bostezó y finalmente tallo sus ojos de color purpura.

-Hoy será un gran día.- dijo con una sonrisa para animarse a sí misma mientras miraba el espejo frente a ella.

Sin más tardanzas se levantó de la cama y se dirigió directamente al baño para tomar su ducha relajante de todas sus mañanas. Al salir se alisto con su traje de empresaria y camino hacia la cocina donde ya la esperaba una castaña sonriéndole.

-Buen día Nanoha-la cobriza sonrió.

-Buen día Hayate-chan-

La castaña dejo una taza de té rojo frente a la cobriza, la cual acepto gustosa y comenzó a beberlo. Le dio un sorbo para luego soltar un gran suspiro.

-¡Adiós felicidad de Nanoha!- la castaña despedía a la nada.

-Ya déjate de idioteces Hayate, ¿las niñas siguen dormidas?- la cobriza miro de reojo a la castaña mientras le daba otro sorbo a su té.

-Claro. Ellas se despiertan hasta más tarde.-

-…Bien.- la cobriza camino hasta una habitación entrando sigilosamente- Nos vemos en la tarde Vivio, Miura.-Salió de la habitación.

-Que tengas un buen día Nanoha- la cobriza le sonrió a la castaña y salió de la casa.- Bien, a hacer lo quehaceres al modo mapache.- la castaña se puso una máscara de aquel animal mencionado y comenzó a barrer la casa, no sin antes encender la tv y poner el canal de música.

"En unos momentos tendremos como invitada especiales a ¡Harlowssa! Estas hermanas han causado sensación hasta por debajo de la tierra y hasta por arriba de las nubes. Y ustedes ¡Si ustedes! Podrán hacerles preguntas a las chicas mediante nuestras redes sociales, así que ya saben. ¡No se despeguen después de este espacio publicitario comenzamos!"

-Lo que daría Nanoha por ver esto, creo que lo grabare.-

Mientras guardaba la escoba junto con el recogedor el timbre sonó y la castaña fue directa a la entrada para ver quiénes eran. Se asomó por el mirador de la puerta donde vio una melena naranja que era acompañada por una azulada, sin dudarlo dos veces abrió la puerta.

-¡Teana! ¡Subaru! ¿Qué las trae por aquí?-

-…-

-¿Qué sucede?- la castaña no se percató de que aún tenía la mascará.

-¡Mapache!- después de reír se quitó la máscara y las invito a pasar.

-Pasen, pasen.- sonrió y las dos llegadas correspondieron la sonrisa.

-Venimos a ayudarte con las niñas.- menciono sonriente la peli-azul.

-Pues, se les agradece pero ya saben que la mini-demonio y la mini-mapache no las quieren.-

-Si lo sabemos, solo a ti y a Nanoha-san pero queremos hacer un intento, siempre tienen la carga ustedes dos, de madres solteras.- menciono Teana.

-Desde que pasó eso, se les nota más cansadas, no es normal volverse madre de la noche a la mañana.- Hayate miró en dirección a la habitación de las niñas y sonrió con su típica sonrisa de mapache.

-Son una bendición para nosotras. Nos alegra que hayan aparecido.-

"Y ya regresamos, y miren quienes están con nosotras ¡Las Harlowssa!"

-Oh podrían grabar el programa veré si la niñas ya despertaron.- dijo la castaña antes de dar brinquitos hacia la habitación de las niñas.

-Claro…-

El par de chicas obedeció a la castaña y comenzaron a grabar el programa que estaba en la tv.

-Ellas son las cantantes que adoran Nanoha-san y Hayate-san ¿verdad?- Teana asintió a la pregunta de Subaru.

Por curiosidad las dos se quedaron viendo el programa y riendo por las preguntas que les estaban haciendo a las pobres gemelas que tenían que responder todas las preguntas.

-"¡Seguimos con la preguntas!"- grito alegre la conductora.-"CarlosLove123 les pregunta ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicieron el a…? Wow esto es atrevido pasemos a otra"- las chicas rieron nerviosas al hacerse la idea de qué clase de pregunta era-"LolaPola le pregunta a Alicia ¿Lo harías conmigo? Oh vaya pero que fans tan atrevidos tienen chicas"-

-"Querida LolaPola Creo que la distancia me impide que te haga eso"-dijo con un tono "decepcionado" la rubia.

-"Fuertes declaraciones aquí en el programa, Fate serías tan amable de leer otra pregunta de los fans"-

-"Claro, haber nuestra fan Linda34 dice pregunta para ambas ¿cuál es su tipo de chico o chica ideal?"- las hermanas pensaron un momento- "Tu primero Alicia."- le cedió la palabra a su hermana.

-"Bueno en mi caso sería chica ideal y si ya lo sabe Madoka que lo sepa todo el mundo, ¡Soy homosexual!"- grito eufórica y los presentes quedaron con cara de "OMG" – Y mi chica ideal es una chica de estatura más alta que yo pero que sea neko, que siempre sonría, que sea una bromista de primera, que se ría de mis chistes y sobre toda las cosas que cocine delicioso"- dijo lo último con un hilo de saliva saliendo de su boca.

-Es mi imaginación o en esa descripción encaja Hayate-san a la perfección.- Tea asintió a la suposición de Subaru.

-"Se te olvido mencionar que se parezca a tu animal favorito."-rió su hermana.

-"¡Cierto!"-

-"¿Y cuál es ese animal?...- la rubia iba a contestar pero la conductora hablo antes de- Lo sabremos después de uno cortes"- malditas conductoras y su manera de dejar en suspenso a los espectadores…

-Me pregunto cuál será su animal favorito.- dijo Tea a nadie en especial pero en ese momento llego una castaña con dos niñas adormiladas cargando.

-¿de quién?- Tea y Subaru voltearon a verla y saludaron a las niñas que cargaba las cuales las ignoraron olímpicamente.- en verdad no las quieren.- rio a carcajadas la castaña.

-Si… sobre la pregunta nos referíamos a Alicia del dúo Harlowssa.-

-Mabache- balbuceo la niña de pelo cremita.

-¿eh?- Hayate rió.

-Exacto Miura-chan el mapache es el animal favorito de Alicia- sin comentarios. Así quedaron Teana y Subaru.- Iré a prepararles algo de desayunar a las niñas ¿Gustan algo?- las chicas salieron de su mini shock.

-No… así está bien gracias Hayate-san- la castaña se dirigió a la cocina.

-"Y regresamos, y bien Alicia ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?"- la rubia mayor sonrió ampliamente.

-"Los mapaches"- _Increíble._ Pensaron.

-"Genial y ¿los tuyos Fate? Y Fate no nos has dicho tu chico o chica ideal, no te salvas ¡así que habla!"- la rubia menor lo pensó por unos momentos y luego hablo.

-"Definitivamente los pandas, son hermosos. Y respecto a la otra pregunta, yo al igual que mi hermana soy homo y bueno mi chica ideal sería un chica optimista, segura de sí misma, amable, cariñosa pero que cuando se enoje sea un peligro para el universo entero, ¡Oh! Y que solo tenga ojos para mí y nuestros futuros hijos."- sonrió con inocencia.

-"Vaya… pues suerte encontrando a sus chicas-río- las preguntas todavía no terminan chicas ¿les parece si continuamos?"- las hermanas asintieron.-"Y Arenoso34 les pregunta ¿Se han imaginado siendo madres? Si es así ¿cómo se imaginaron? Me gustaría saber. PD: ¡Denme un hijoooooooooo!"-

-"Nuuuuuuunca te daremos un hijoooo"- respondieron a la PD del pobre Arenoso34.

-"Yo la verdad nunca me lo he imaginado"-menciono después de un rato Fate.

-"Ni yo"- siguió Alicia.

-"Pero si lo daría todo por ser una gran madre"- dijeron al unísono.

-Subaru ¿qué haces?- pregunto Teana a su amiga que escribía a una velocidad impresionante.

-Les voy a hacer una sugerencia a las chicas Harlowssa- sonrió.- y listo, ahora solo espero que lo lean.- y como si la suerte la viera escuchado.

-"Y aquí la última pregunta de la entrevista Subaru-De-Tea les pregunta; Si les diera la oportunidad de conocer a 2 chicas que por asares del destino se convirtieron en madres solteras ¿Las ayudarían a cuidar a las niñas por un tiempo? PD: Las 2 chicas encajan muy bien en su tipo de chica ideal 'owo'"-

-Subaru ¿¡qué carajos hiciste!?- le grito Tea y la otra se encogió en hombros.

-¿Ayudo?- En ese momento Teana agradeció de que la cocina estuviera completamente lejos y Hayate no pudiera escuchar nada.

-"Hm"- el par de chicas puso toda la atención a la tv-"yo con mucho gusto las ayudaría ¿y tú Alicia?"-

-"¡Seria todo un honor!"-

-Bueno que respondan la pregunta no significa que lo vayan a hacer- suspiró resignada la peli-naranja.

-"Hablaremos con nuestro manager para que esto sea posible"-sonrieron alegres las hermanas.

-¡Por Santa Madoka Madre de Yisus!- exclamo Teana al escuchar lo anterior.

-"Vaya eso sería grandioso, así todos los fans podrán apreciarlas siendo 'madres' pero que grata oportunidad, Subaru-De-Tea serías tan amable de marcar a nuestro número del programa para hablar directamente con las chicas Harlowssa"- Subaru no lo pensó dos veces y al ver el número marco.

-H-hola-

-"HOLA dinos tu nombre, edad, eres soltera, con quien estas, donde vives, te puedo robar en la noche ¡Vamos chica responde!"- dijo alegremente la conductora, y Tea bufó por lo que había dicho.

-Ja- río- Hola mi nombre es Subaru Nakajima, tengo 22 años, tengo novia y exactamente estoy con ella y déjame decirte que tiene una ganas de matarte por lo que has dicho así que no te recomiendo el intentar de robarme- menciono entre risas.

-"Oh vaya eso es una lástima, y por favor no me mates novia de Subaru-chan, pero dejemos eso de lado y dime ¿de dónde nos hablas?"-

-De Mid-childa.-

-"Eso es fabuloso. En ese caso no tenemos que viajar Fate"- las chicas chocaron sus manos-"¿Dónde te gustaría presentarnos a las madres solteras Subaru-chan?"- pregunto entusiasmada la rubia mayor.

-Bueno…, lo días libres, es decir mañana, salen a caminar al parque 'Ruki' junto con las niñas.-

-"Es perfecto, conocemos ese parque como la palma de nuestra mano."- sonrió Fate.-"No vemos en el escenario que se encuentra en medio de aquel parque Subaru-chan"-

-"Que horror el tiempo se nos fue volando, fue increíble poder hablar contigo Subaru-chan ahora ya es tiempo de despedirnos, ¡hasta la próxima chicos!"- y puf el programa termino.

-Pero ¿Qué carajos fue eso Subaru? ¡Nanoha-san y Hayate-san van a matarnos!- sacudió de los hombros a la pobre Subaru quien ya se comenzaba a marear.

-¿Por qué haríamos eso Hayate y yo?- pregunto una cobriza la cual acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-Maldición- lloriqueo Tea.

-Sí porque haríamos eso- la castaña salió de la habitación con dos niñas abrazadas de sus piernas.

-¿¡Hayate-san cuándo fue a la habitación de las niñas!?- gritaron por la sorpresa.

-Oh bueno ustedes estaban muy atentas sobre el programa de la tv que preferí no interrumpir. Así que me puse a ver caricaturas con las niñas.-

-Ya…-

-Y bien ¿Por qué Hayate y yo abríamos de matarlas?- Subaru y Teana sudaron frio.

-Verán… Es que marque al programa donde estaban entrevistando a sus amores imposibles.-

-¿Las Harlowssa?-

-Bien que sabes Nanoha-chan- dijo con voz picará Hayate y la cobriza simplemente se sonrojo.

-Ya…- Subaru continuo hablando para que su muerte llegara rápido- y pues les propuse que cuidaran a las niñas ya que, bueno les preguntaron cómo se imaginaban siendo madres y como respondieron que no sabían pues yo hice la propuesta y ellas aceptaron, mañana las veremos en el parque 'Ruki' para presentarlas.- y Subaru se preparó para lo que venía.- Teana nunca olvides que siempre te amé- lloriqueo.

-¿¡QUÉ HICISTE QUE!?- Subaru en ese momento vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

Si, la vida de Subaru fue grandiosa mientras duró.

* * *

 _Heeeey Hey Lectores_

 _Nueva historia jeje Simplemente se me ocurrió esto :v para pasar más rato con ustedes ya que mi otra historia "Entre la vida y la muerte" está a unos cuantos cap de terminar pos que mejor que meter otra historia para que nunca se libre de mi porque sé que me aman aunque lo nieguen (¿?)_

 _ **Se que quieren dejarme un review diciendo como les pareció, lo sé, lo deseeeean 030'**_

 _Se despide_ _ **Nashi T.H.D.H owo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Mejorare tú vida._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Nashi: ¿Tengo que hacer esto en todos los capítulos?_

 _Fanfiction: Si._

 _Nashi: Pero ya todos lo saben._

 _Fanfiction: Me vale madres._

 _Nashi: Ok. La serie de MSLN no me pertenece y si lo fuera ya sería de genero yuri y del hard uwu'_

 _ **Reviews: (Parte 1)**_

 **Haru:** Wiii~ ¿Y qué te pareció? xD

 **DaniHorta13:** Jajaja me alegro de que te haya gustado y esa reacción quería causar, y mientras escribia el cap hacia rudos raros y me reía y mi bebé (me perritu) también se me quedo viendo raro uwu''

 **Yowiin nwn:** ¿Se te hace que escribo obras maestras? *O* ajajaj y pensar que se me ocurrio por cosas sin sentido xD Yo también adoro a Miura es demasiado kawaii y necesitaba meterla en la historia si o si jajaj bueno espero que te guste este capitulo también owo

 **Yuri no tenshi:** Me alegro que te haya gustado y gracias nwn

 **Samy:** Bueno pues estas apunto de ver el reencuentro mas extraño xD espero que te guste x3

 **Pika-anime:** Gracias y este cap habla sobre el funeral de Subaru :v ok no es broma ahorita sabras que le pasa a Subaru-chan :'3 No te preocupes yo te aviso (*u*)7

 **MK:** Y en verdad espero que esta historia seauna de las más comicas que haga xD me super alegra que te haya gustado y corrijo Fate-chan quiere a alguien que destruya todo un universo no solo un mundo jajajaj xD Que descansen en paz uwu

 **Touka-chan:** ¡HOLA! Me alegro de que te haya encantado xD yo también cuando lo escribí me quede con cara de "WTF Oh bueno lo dejare así :B" y ¿estas segura de que te encanto? No me quedo muy claro uwu (?

 **Rokujo:** Jajaj siendo sincera no sabía cómo expresarlo y así quedo, me disculpo por eso n-n'

* * *

Una muchacha caminaba tranquilamente por la calle de su colonia, la cual siempre estaba en armonía, paz y tranquilidad (o eso le dijeron), su vista se fijó en una casa chiquita de color crema de la cual se escuchó como un florero de vidrio romperse en la cara de alguien.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunto a la nada en un susurro la muchacha.

Una chica de pelo azulado salió rodando literalmente de aquella casa con la cara roja, quisiera decir que por un sonrojo tierno como en todos los anime shojo pero los sonrojos no son líquidos así que…

-¡SUBARU!- la chica ahora reconocida como Subaru, se levantó de inmediato del suelo.

-¡Nanoha-san tranquila!- la chica se quitó un trozo de vidrio que tenía en su mejilla, obviamente comenzó a emanar sangre aquella nueva herida en su cara.- ¿¡Por qué son tan sádicas!?- una bota militar se estrello es su cara- ¡AUCH! ¡Hayate-san! ¡Debería de ser una chancla no una bota militar Y CON PICOS DE ADORNO!- Subaru comenzó a correr y correr a todo lo que sus pobres pies le pudieron ayudar.

-…Ni si quiera llegamos a matrimoniarnos.- la muchacha miró a la chica peli-naranja que se encontraba a su lado llorando a lagrima viva.

-¡REGRESA AQUÍ COBARDE!- la cobriza junto con la castaña comenzaron a perseguirla con una niña cargando cada una en sus hombros, las cuales llevaban unas pistolas de agua que alcanzaban 50 m de distancia.

-Juraba que esta colonia era tranquila y llena de paz…-

-¿Te acabas de mudar?- le pregunto la peli-naranja.

-…si.-

-¡Oh! Eso lo explica todo. Vete acostumbrando a estos casos. Mucho gusto soy Teana Lanster, amiga de la cobriza y la castaña. Y Novia de la chica que al parecer pronto será un lindo y sensual cadáver.- le sonrió, aún con lágrimas derramando por sus mejillas.

-Ya…Mucho gusto, soy la vecina que está a punto de volverse a mudar.-

* * *

La puerta de la habitación 257 fue abierta por una patada voladora efectuada por un señor con un traje de karate, al parecer esta puerta está hecha de un extraño material irrompible.

-Manager ¿Siempre debe de entrar así?- la rubia que se encontraba haciendo abdominales lo miraba cada vez que se levantaba.

-Sí. Me da un cierto toque único.-

-¡NO!- se escuchó un grito desde la cocina.

Los presentes en la sala fijaron su vista a la cocina de la cual salió una rubia con su pelo suelto y desordenado con un blusón como su ropa, era obvio que se acababa de levantar.

-Y tú ¿qué traes?- le pregunto con duda su hermana.

-¡Fate esto es muy malo!- al ver la cara de su hermana la rubia menor comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿¡Qué sucede!?-

-¡Alguien se ha comido mi pastel de fresa!- Fate se palmeo la cara por lo que dijo su hermana.

-No jodas Alicia, ¿en serio? Tú te lo comiste en la noche…-

-¡Mentira, lo estaba conservando para desayunarlo ahora!- Alicia vio cómo su manager caminaba despacio hacia la salida de la puerta irrompible- ¡TÚ!

De un momento a otro el manager se encontraba rodando por las escaleras, hasta que por fin su caída dio fin en el último piso.

-¡Ne~ Manager!- sonrió con inocencia Alicia- ¿A qué se debió tu visita? No creo que hayas venido a que solo te pegara y te dejara casi invalido ¿cierto?- tenía una sonrisa tan tierna.

-¡Exacto!- tosió sangre y luego sonrió- ¡Solo venía a avisarle que el recuentro con las madre solteras es hoy a las 3 de la tarde!- tosió de nueva cuenta.

-Eso quiere decir que…- Fate salía tranquila del departamento secando el sudor de su cara con una toalla, una toalla que cayó cuando los ojos borgoña vieron el reloj de su celular- ¡SOLO FALTAN 30 MINUTOS PARA EL ENCUENTRO!- y como salió del departamento entro pero con una Alicia atrás de ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?- un señor de mayor edad miro al hombre tirado con sangre en el rostro, brazos y piernas.

-Oh pero por supuesto que sí James, solo jugaba con Alicia.- sonrió

* * *

Una cobriza caminaba haciéndole caras raras a la niña que tenía en sus brazos la cual reía alegremente, y una castaña que caminaba a su lado, traía una máscara de mapache y hacia sonidos raros los cuales hacían reír a la niña que traía en sus brazos.

-¿Es necesario que hagan caras y sonidos raros para hacer reír a la niñas?- pregunto la peli-naranja que caminaba atrás de ellas.

-Tan siquiera ella pueden hacer caras y hablar sin que les duela.- dijo en tono de tristeza la peli-azul que tenía todo su rostro vendado a excepción de sus ojos y boca.

-Ya dejen de quejarse que ustedes tienen la culpa de que estemos metidas en este embrollo, ustedes mejor que nadie saben que la niñas odia a las demás personas menos a nosotras, ¿Qué les hizo pensar que será diferente con una artistas sensualmente hermosas?- recrimino molesta la cobriza.

-Bueno, pero ya estamos aquí ¿no?- aun teniendo la máscara se presenciaba la sonrisa de la castaña- ¿Dónde te dijo que estarían momia?-

-En el escenario que se encuentra en medio del parque… ¡Oye no me digas momia, Mapache!- la castaña solo se rió.

Las cuatro caminaron hasta llegar al centro del parque, al llegar miraron a todo sus alrededores pero no encontraron más que personas normales.

-¿Dónde están?... Se les habrá olvidado.- Subaru miró a su novia.

-Bueno, lo más probable es que estén vestidas para no ser reconocidas, si no estarían rodeadas de fan…-

-¡CUIDADO!- muy tarde, la bola de lodo ya había caído en la cara de Teana.

-¡Pero que puntería tan más chueca tienes Alicia!- Una rubia con la mitad de su pelo enlodado y su cuerpo en las misma condiciones reía alegremente.

-¡Disculpa!- hizo una reverencia a la peli-naranja- esa bola de lodo…-hizo bolita el lodo que traía en su mano y se dio una media vuelta con maestría- ¡IBA PARA ELLA!- La bola de lodo se estrelló exactamente en la cara de la otra rubia haciéndola caer al charco de lodo.-¡BOLITA!

-Ay no…- el terror se reflejaba en los ojos borgoña de la rubia tirada en el lodo.

De la nada salieron diez niños igual de enlodados que la rubias, corrían a una velocidad impresionante y directo hacia la rubia que estaba tirada, dieron un gran salto cayendo encima de la rubia causando un salpicadero de lodo.

-¡UGH!- fue lo único que se escuchó de aquella chica.

-Dulce venganza…- sonrió de oreja a oreja la rubia con lazos azules en su cabello.

-¿A-a-alicia T-testarossa…?- tartamudeo la castaña que miraba atónita a la rubia sonriente, la cual volteo a verla.

-Sí, soy yo… ¡Wou! ¿Dónde conseguiste esa mascara? ¡Es hermosa!-

 **PLASH.**

Una bola de lodo se estrelló en la nuca de la rubia manchando sus lazos azules, bueno, ahora cafés. Y después de esa bola siguieron dos más.

-Me disculpan.- sonrió.- FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN.

-La misma que viste y calza Alicia Testarossa Harlaown.- sonrió con superioridad.

Alicia corrió para luego saltar y caer encima de Fate comenzando así una pela sobre el lodo. Los diez niños de antes formaron un círculo alrededor de ellas.

-¡Dale Fate-san tú puedes!-gritaban con euforia los niños que apoyaban a Fate.

-¡Tú puedes Alicia-san, ponle lodo en la boca!- gritaban los seguidores de Alicia.

-Por Madoka, parecen unas niñas de 5 años…- río Nanoha.

Un señor, al parecer el jardinero, y no lo digo porque tenga una manguera y este regando los árboles y la plantas, lo digo por su gafete que dice "Porfirio, Jardinero del parque". Teana sin dudar ni un segundo le arrebato la manguera al pobre Porfirio y empezó a chorrear con agua a Fate y Alicia.

-¡Oyebrrr!-les chorreo la cara.- Ya, ya para porrr favorrr~- esta paro y las hermanas se levantaron del lodo.

-Ya se calman, así como se les pueden presentar a las madres solteronas que tengo a mi lado- bufo Tea.

-¿madres…solteras? ¡Oh! Tú eres Subaru-chan- sonrieron la gemelas.

-No. Yo soy su novia. La momia a mi lado es Subaru.-

-¡Hola!- saludo alegremente.

-Woo ¿Qué te paso en la cara?-

-Oh, nada fuera de lo normal Fate-san, solo digamos que una cobriza y una mapache con rabia me atacaron porque les di la oportunidad de conocer a sus amores imposibles-sonrió.

-¿Amores imposibles?...- la cobriza junto con la castaña bajaron a las niñas en sus brazos, les susurraron algo al oído y la niñas se fueron alegres a jugar a la cajita de arena que había cerca.

-Subaru…- los ojos de la castaña y la cobriza se oscurecieron-corre…-la peli-azul sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr.

-Jum~- suspiraron las madres solteronas.

-La tienen mejor dominada que yo…- susurro Tea a la nada- Bueno al rato la busco, bien al fin el momento de presentarse… ¿Qué hacen?- Teana miró extraño a la gemelas que se bañaban con la manguera.

-Nos quitamos el lodo- sonrieron, al terminar de quitarse el lodo dejaron a la vista su muy bien formado abdomen, ellas solo llevaban un top deportivo con unos pantalones militares.

-Oh…- Nanoha y Hayate tragaron la mayor cantidad de saliva que quien sabe cuándo almacenaron en su boca.

-Yo soy Fate. Mucho gusto.- Extendió su mano.

-Y yo soy Alicia, igual es un gusto-hizo lo mismo que su hermana.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Nanoha tomo la mano de Fate y Hayate la de Alicia.

-Y-yo soy Nanoha Takamachi.- trato de decirlo lo más sería que pudo, aunque no pudo por esa sonrisa de idiotizada que se cargaba en el rostro.

-Mi nombre es Hayate Yagami…-

-Hayate-san, nunca te quitas la mascará me gustaría ver tu rostro- sonrió Alicia.

-Oh… Se me había olvidado que la traía- soltó sin muchas ganas la mano de Alicia y procedió a quitarse la máscara- ¡Listo!

-¡Pero Si pareces un Mapache de Verdad!- Grito Alicia al ver el rostro de Hayate.

-No lo tomes como una ofensa, es la manera de Alicia de decir que te ves hermosa- rió Fate, el sonrojo de Hayate se dio a notar en sus mejillas.

-Vaya, se sonrojo, eso si que es raro.- dijo Nanoha que aún no soltaba la mano de Fate.

-¿Raro?- Pregunto Fate que no soltaba aun la mano de Nanoha.

-Si, es muy raro de que Hayate se sonroje. Es como una misión imposible Nyahaha-

-Oh~ ¡Alicia es igual!- las excluidas de la plática que estaba más que sonrojas fijaron su vista en las manos de la que platicaban alegremente de ellas.

-¿Y ustedes que no piensan soltarse de las manos?- dijeron al unísono.

Fate y Nanoha miraron sus manos aun sujetadas una con la otra, el color rojizo se apodero de ambos rostros y al mismo momento sus manos se separaron.

-Pero que cuarteto tan raro- suspiró Teana.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo son sus hijas?- pregunto rápidamente Alicia para cambiar de ambiente.

-Oh cierto sobre eso, sería mejor que olvidara lo que Subaru-chan les propuso.- hablo seriamente la cobriza.

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que, Vivio-chan y Miura-chan no son muy abiertas, a las únicas personas que se acercan y hablan son con Nanoha y yo. Ni si quiera a Subaru y a Tena quieren.- Explico Hayate.

-Así que lamentamos todo este embrollo.- se disculpó Nanoha.

-No creo que sea tan difícil ganarme su cariño.- sonrió positivamente Alicia.

-Propongo algo, mañana podemos cuidar a sus hijas, ya que ahora es algo tarde y que dos desconocidas entre a sus casas puede asustar a las niñas. Si en el día de mañana, todo el día-dejo en claro- las niñas no nos quieren, nos iremos.-

-Pero, ¿nos dejarían acompañarlas a su casa? Sirve y conozcamos mejor a sus hijas- a completo la propuesta Alicia.

-A mí me parece bien.- opinó Teana.

Nanoha y Hayate lo pensaron por unos momentos para al final aceptar.

-Está bien. Y Gracias por tomarse la molestia.-sonrió levemente Nanoha.

-Créeme que nos es ninguna molestia- le sonrió tiernamente a la cobriza que se sonrojo al instante.

-Vivio, Miura hora de irnos.- las niñas miraron sonrientes a sus madre y salieron corriendo a sus brazos.

-Que lindas~-

-¡Bien hora de irnos!- Dijo alegremente Teana.- Esperen ¿Y mi Subaru?

* * *

-Corrí sin rumbo y ahora no sé dónde carajos estoy.-Respiraba agitadamente una peliazul que se quitaba las vendas de la cabeza.

-¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida a México!- Una chica de pelo corto negro saludo amablemente-¿Quieres brincar muros mientras comemos tacos? ¡Es divertido!- Subaru miro a la chica de ojos cafés claro extrañada.

-"¿Qué mierdas hago en México?"- Pensó Subaru mientras brincaba muros y comía tacos con la chica que acababa de conocer.

* * *

 **Reviews: (parte2)**

 **Luzy:** Gracias QuQ Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este cap también uwu

 **Sakuradakota:** Gracias, que bueno que te gusto y si te comprendo Miura y Vivio son la ternura andando nwn Y eh aquí el segundo capitulo espero que te haya gustado igual y te hayas reído un rato :3

 **Guest:** Gracias ¿Qué te pareció este capitulo? Espero ehigual te hayas reído nwn

 **Eris A:** Muchas Gracias! Lo se Tea y Subaru son un desmadre :'B

 **Alondra Scarlett: ¡** Ea! ¡We are the champions my friend! *se pone a cantar de rodillas* ok no xD Gracias por ponerlo en fav uwu espero que este cap igual te haya hecho reír nwn

 **Fer:** Gracias! Espero no defraudarte, ¿Cómo se te hizo este capitulo? OwO Acepto sugerencias para mejorar uwu

 **Vanes Izumi:** *Repetir genialx47* Mi garganta esta seca D: Jajajja espero que te haya gustado y lamento la demora uwu

 **YennyBrito:** Oshe! Eso no lo había pensado jajaj xD creo que esta historia ira pa' largo xD Bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap 2

 **Konami Izumi:** Gracias! Seguire pintándolo así para que te siga gustando xD (¿

 _¡Hola!_

 _¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Por leer esta historia, siendo sincera quiero hacer un gran proyecto con ella, que les guste a varias personas y disfruten de la lectura._

 _Mi propósito es sacarles tan siquiera una sonrisa en cada capítulo ya que me gusta ver sonrisas e imaginarlas. Si tienen un día amargo espero que con esta historia y sus capítulos sonrían :'D *ando sentimental*_

 _Sin más que decir, espero dejen sus reviews con opiniones, que les pareció, o saludos, etc._

 _Se despide_ _ **Nashi T.H.D.H owo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mejorare tú vida.**

 **Disclaimer:** MSLN no me pertenece por la simple razón de que la vida me odia u-u

* * *

Las cinco chicas comenzaron su caminata hasta la casa de la cobriza y la castaña, el camino había empezado tranquilo y ciertas niñas se les quedaban observando fijamente a las gemelas que las acompañaban en su caminata. Para quitar la mini-tensión que había en las gemelas una de ellas decidió comenzar una conversación.

-Y ¿cómo fue que nos conocieron?- una curiosa pregunta por parte de la gemela menor por 1 minuto, sacando de sus pensamientos a las madres solteras.

-Bueno, creo que fue en preparatoria.- la cobriza puso un gesto pensativo para luego sonreír y confirmarlo- Si fue en preparatoria.-

-¿Preparatoria? Pero si debutamos como para que nos conocieran hace 2 años en la universidad.- cuestiono la hermana mayor.

-Tienes razón en eso Alicia-chan, pero Nanoha y yo las conocimos cuando apenas estaban subiendo videos en YouTube.- aclaro la castaña.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso quiere decir que son de nuestras primeras fans!- gritaron emocionadas.

-¿Cómo encontraron nuestros videos?- las dos madres se miraron por un momento para luego reír, ganándose tres mirada confundidas sobre ellas.

-Fue muy gracioso ese día, pero para que sea bien relatado creo que es mejor que Hayate lo cuente.- al tener la palabra la castaña sonrió.

-Bueno todo empezó un viernes que salimos de la preparatoria y Nanoha me había "invitado" a su casa…-

 **-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-**

-¡Nanoha! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Por favor!- abrazaba con fuerza las piernas de mi amiga evitando que esta caminase.

-¡Agh! ¡Hayate Suéltame! ¡Me voy a caer por tu pinche culpa!- me gritaba enojada.

-¡P-pero Nanoha solo te pido que me invites a tragar a tu casa! ¡Shamal hizo la comida ahora y no quiero morir intoxicada! ¡Y su novia Signum amaneció con su maldito estilo de entrenadora! ¡Y sabes que cuando se pone así mañana no puedo ni mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo!- lloriquee.

-Pues te hará bien, si no comes para no morir intoxicada y haces el ejercicio excesivo de Signum-san te ayudara a bajar esa grasa de mapache que te traes ¡Ahora suéltame!- hizo un intento fallido de caminar.

-¿¡Me estás diciendo gorda culera!?- me ofendí, en serio.

-Si el saco te queda.- murmuró, pero la escuche a la maldita, sigo preguntándome como carajos se convirtió en mi mejor amiga.

-¿¡De que hablas!? Si soy la chica más delgada y sensual del mundo mundial.- ella me miró con incredulidad.

-¿Te has visto en un espejo de cuerpo completo querida? Esos panes, cacahuates, chocolates que consumes en tú día a día y aparte la comida que le robas a nuestros compañeros de clases, te han hecho más… ancha.- se rió en mi cara.

-Bueno si es cierto que engorde, y si sigo así seré extra hermosa.-me burle.- Ya deja de hacerme maltrato animal y llévame a tu casa con un carajo, por favor.- hice ojitos de mapache triste.

-Con que me dejes de joder de una vez por todas está bien…- Di un brinco al escuchar aquello y la abrase.

-Gracias, sirve y miramos porno en tu computadora.-

-¡No veremos eso en mi computadora!-

-Aguafiestas…- hice un puchero.

Al llegar a casa de Nanoha, comimos la deliciosa comida de la señora Takamachi y al terminar nos subimos al cuarto de Nanoha para perder el tiempo, como siempre.

-¡Hora de XXX!- grite emocionada y una lámpara se estrelló en mi casa.

-¡No veremos "ESO"! ¡Y por favor deja de gritar!- solo me sobe mi carita hermosa.

-Que agresiva. Así nunca conseguirás novia… o – hice un gesto de que iba a vomitar- novio.

-Cálmate mapache que solo se fija en chicas con gran personalidad- me dijo haciendo un ademan de pechos grandes.

-Bueno pues, ya dejemos de pelear por un minuto.- agarre la computadora de Nanoha prendiéndola e ingresando la clave de acceso como si fuese la mía.

-Claro Hayate, agarra mi computadora te la presto. Ya sabes, ni hace falta que me la pidas.- qué bonito sarcasmo el de mi amiga.

-Gracias.- conteste simplemente.

Nanoha solo suspiró y agarro el control remoto de su televisión la cual encendió. Sonreí y conecte el cable HDMI a la computadora. Era como una ley, siempre que visitábamos la casa de la otra perdíamos el tiempo viendo videos en YouTube ya sea para bailar, cantar, reír o simplemente escuchar música, generalmente escuchamos canciones cantadas por otras personas. Mientras ponía la página de YouTube el celular de Nanoha sonó y esta lo agarro o mejor dicho se estiro lo más que su cuerpo le pudo ayudar para alcanzarlo.

-Floja.-

-No soy floja, estoy haciendo yoga.- reí por su respuesta.

-¿Quién es?-

-Teana-chan, dice que encontró a nuestros amores platónicos en internet.-

-¿Y esta desde cuando se convirtió en un bebé con pañal volador?- Nanoha se rió.

-Desde que consiguió novia primero que nosotras Hayate.- bufe, nuestra querida amiga de un año menor que nosotras había conseguido novia más rápido y se notaba a leguas que eran la una para la otra.

-¿Cómo se llaman nuestros amores?- ¿Qué? Puede y la naranja con pañal tenga razón.

-Están como Harlowssa.- escribí Jarlouza en el teclado para que luego me corrigiera la página.

-¡Uy disculpa! Si, YouTube hermoso, quise decir "Harlowssa"- le hable a la máquina- primera cosa que no me gusta del amor de mi vida, usa nombres raros. –

-Ja, ja, todavía ni la conoces y ya no te gusta. Ya veo porque sigues soltera.- ignorando el compañero de mi befa, hice clic en uno de los videos de al parecer dos gemelas rubias.

"¡Hola gente de YouTube! Mi nombre es Alicia y ella es mi hermana gemela Fate!"- la chica a su lado solo sonrió a la cámara mientras afinaba su guitarra.

-Ya me enamore.- escuche decir en un gran suspiró a Nanoha.- ¡Fate-chan apartada!

-¡Pero que rápida Madoka Mía!-

Después de ver ese video, curioseamos más sus videos, viendo unos de las bromas que Alicia le hacia Fate ocasionando una pelea u otros donde Fate avergonzaba a Alicia. Y terminamos completamente obsesionadas con ellas, nos volvimos sus fans yo digo que en el tercer video en el minuto 4:37 donde Alicia cae en una piscina llevando solo una camisa blanca que cuando hizo contacto con el agua dejo muy poco trabajo para mi imaginación. Y solo llevaba un shorts de igual color y tela haciendo que se transparentara igual dejando ver su…

 **-.-.-.-Fin Flashback-.-.-.-**

-¡Hayate!- la cobriza cubrió la boca de la castaña que se había perdido en su mundo.- Te saliste del tema.- la risa medio simulada de las rubias se hizo audible para la madres.

-Me agrada.- rió la gemela mayor.

-C-cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo fue que terminaron peleando en el lodo?- las hermanas se miraron mutuamente para luego fruncir el ceño.

-Fue culpa de ella.- se señalaron acusadoramente al unísono.

-¿De qué hablas? tú fuiste la que quemo la rama del árbol- Acuso la gemela menor.

-¡Pero tú encendiste la vela!-

-¡Mentirosa! Yo te dije como prenderla y tú seguiste tu impulso de idiotez prendiendo la vela.-

-Mejor cuenten la historia de una buena vez…- suspiro con cansancio Teana que trataba de comunicarse con su novia mediante el celular.

-Bueno…-

 **-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-**

Alicia se había subido a la rama de un árbol para buscar a las madres que se encontrarían ese día su hermana y ella pero su objetivo cambio al ver una vela atorada en aquella rama. La sujeto y la observo curiosa para luego mostrársela a su hermana.

-¡Mira Fate una vela! – Fate la vio con cara de pocos amigos a lo cual Alicia no le importó – ¿Cómo la puedo prender? –

-Se puede prender con cerillos o haciendo una chispa con dos piedras y darle exactamente a la cuerda que tiene la vela. – Alicia miro a su alrededor encontrando una caja de cerillos.

-Los encontré. –

-¿Enserio? – Alicia asintió y sin dudarlo dos veces prendió la vela y miro la cera de esta que comenzaba a derretirse. – Pareces un mosquito observando la luz de un foco. – se burló Fate.

-Ja que graciosa. – por estar distraída la cera de la vela se deslizo y dejo caer una gota en la mano de Alicia quemándola en el proceso. – ¡Agh! – al quemarse soltó la vela la cual se encajó en la rama del árbol empezando a incendiarse.

-¿¡Joder Fate como apago la rama!? –

-¡Si serás idiota! – Fate miro a todos lado y sin pensarlo dos veces empujo al pobre jardinero del parque quitándole la manguera y lanzando un chorro de agua a la rama del árbol y de paso a su hermana, por idiota.

-¡Oye! Solo tenías que echarle agua a la rama– Fate le chorreo la cara a su hermana y eso hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, exactamente en un charco de lodo.

Por aquella escena Fate se comenzó a reírse de su hermana y soltó la manguera para sujetarse el estómago que comenzaba a dolerle por su risa que estaba durando mucho. Alicia al verla riéndose de ella, hizo una bola de lodo tirándosela directamente en la cara, Fate se quitó el lodo de la cara y corrió directo hacía su hermana para luego saltar encima de ella y comenzar una pelea de lodo perjudicando a unos niños que jugaban o iban pasando por ahí. Un señor de mayor edad reconocido como el jardinero del parque se acercó con sigilo y cuidado esquivando bolas de lodo y agarro su manguera para luego salir a paso rápido de ahí, aterrado.

 **-.-.-.-Fin Flashback-.-.-.-.-**

-Y así fue como comenzó la pelea de lodo. – termino que contar Alicia que sonreía al ver las cara de las madres frente a ella.

-La única pregunta que corre por mi cabeza es ¿Quién rayos deja una vela y cerillos en un árbol? – hablo Nanoha con un tono incrédulo ante la historia.

-¡Subaru! – las cuatro chicas miraban a la peli-naranja que miraba con ojos brillantes hacia al frente.

-¡Teana! – ahora las miradas se enfocaron en la recién llegada.

Subaru estaba recargada en la entrada de la casa de dichas madres con un sobrero mexicano, un bigote falso, con un traje de charro y una bolsa café en su mano izquierda mientras saludaba con la otra mano.

-¡Subaru! ¿¡Qué te paso!? –

-Pues cuando salí corriendo por mi vida no me detuve en ningún momento y quien sabe cómo llegue a México, conocí a una linda chica que me invito a comer dacus, cacos, arcos ¡Oh! Tacos y a brincar muros, también antes de regresar y comprarme los pasajes para volver me regalo esta bolsa con los famosos tacos. Están bien buenos. – una cascada de saliva caía de la boca de Subaru.

-Así que… una linda chica ¿eh Subaru-chan? – un aura negra comenzaba a rodear a la peli-naranja.

-¡Sí!- decía emocionada la peli-azul que no se daba cuenta del estado de su novia ya que tenía los ojos cerrados de la emoción.

-Subaru será mejor que comiences a correr… otra vez. – dijo Nanoha.

-¿Por qué? – abrió sus ojos y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de cómo estaba su novia. – Ay, no. – se quejó antes de soltar los tacos y salir corriendo.

Pero esta vez Teana saco una soga y como si fuese una vaquera le dio vueltas en el aire para luego lanzarlo y atrapar a su novia, comenzó a jalar la cuerda arrastrando a su novia mientras la acercaba lentamente hacía ella. Mientras las gemelas y Hayate se les resbalaba una gota de sudor por la escena frente a sus ojos, Nanoha camino tranquilamente hacia la entrada de su casa que compartía y pagaba junto con Hayate para hincarse agarrar la bolsa con los tacos, sacar las llaves de su bolsillo y abrir la puerta. Antes de entrar dio una media vuelta y miró con una sonrisa a las chicas.

-Gustan pasar a cenar tacos. – las gemelas sin dudarlo aceptaron con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Nosotras pasamos… tenemos asuntos de que hablar. – dijo con voz fría Teana para luego irse arrastrando a su novia que lloraba de ¿felicidad? Mientras estaba amarrada por la soga.

-Ayuda– y esa fue la última palabra que se escuchó salir de la boca de Subaru.

-Que Goku la tenga en su santa gloría. – suspiraron las madres con sus hijas al mismo tiempo.

Las niñas entraron corriendo a la casa para subirse al sillón y prender la televisión en su programa favorito "Mil maneras de morir. Con Krilin como invitado especial." Las hermanas al entrar miraron la casa en todos los ángulos posibles y sonreían, tenía la típica vista de una casa hogareña, por un momento les recordó a la casa donde vivían cuando era apenas unas niñas como la edad de Vivio y Miura. Al recordar a dichas niñas las miraron por un momento, se acercaron con cuidado a ellas para ver si tan si quiera les dirigían la mirada pero…

-La mesa ya está lista junto con la comida, hora de cenar Vivio, Miura. – las niñas apagaron la tele y fueron a la cocina con unas gemelas decaída siguiéndolas.

La cena fue entre incomoda y agradable, las niñas en ningún momento le dirigieron la vista a las gemelas. Así que las mamás se resignaron a mejor sacar una plática trivial entre ellas, convirtiéndose en la planificación del día de mañana. Al ver aclarado las cosas como a qué hora llegarían y de más, a Fate le paso una duda por su cabeza y no se iba a quedar con ella así que se animó a preguntar.

-Y… ¿Cómo es su día a día? –

-Ohm si te refieres al hecho de que es lo que hacemos en un día normal pues… trabajar y cuidar a nuestras hijas. – respondió con simpleza Nanoha.

-¿Solo trabaja una de ustedes? – pregunto ahora Alicia.

-Oh no, Nanoha trabaja en una escuela primaria de 7 a.m. a 12:30 de la tarde, al llegar a casa ella cuida de las niñas y yo me voy a mi trabajo que es una guardería para padres que trabajan en la noche y no tienen quien los cuide en ese tiempo o niños abandonados también cuidamos, yo trabajo de 2 p.m. a 10 de la noche. –

-Se turnan para cuidar a sus hijas – miraban entre sorprendidas y admiradas a aquellas chicas.

-Son admirables. – completo Alicia, Nanoha y Hayate solo rieron.

-No es para tanto. – sonrió Nanoha– días como estos podemos pasar un buen rato con las niñas. –

–Por lo que nos dijo Subaru-chan losa sábados son sus días libres y ¿qué hacen mañana, domingo? –

–Pues yo tengo otro trabajo en una cafetería que es la de mi familia donde me llevo a Vivio para que visite a sus abuelos. –

–Yo solo hago las compras para toda la semana y llevo a Miura conmigo. –

– ¡Oh! En ese caso nosotras las ayudaremos mañana. –

– ¡Yo ayudaré en la cafetería y haré lo posible por agradarle a Vivio-chan! – se levantó animadamente Fate de la mesa.

– ¡Y yo te acompañare a hacer las compras y haré todo lo que pueda en ganarme el cariño de Miura-chan! –siguió Alicia.

–Y ya es tarde y lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos ya…–Fate se rascaba su cabellera por la vergüenza.

Cuando ya se encontraban en la puerta con su limusina esperándolas afuera, miraron fijamente a los ojos purpuras y azulados que tenían enfrente, hicieron una reverencia de agradecimiento.

– ¡Muchas Gracias Por Darnos La Oportunidad De Cuidar De Sus Hijas! – si no fueran gemelas varios dirían que lo ensayaron.

– ¿eh? No es nada, al contrario gracias a ustedes por tomarse la molestia de ayudarnos a cuidar de ellas. – sonrieron la madres mientras miraban marchar a las gemelas que se subían al lujoso carro.

–Nos vemos. –

–Nos vemos. –

Entraron a la casa, cerraron la puerta se recargaron en ella y se dejaron deslizar sobre está cubriendo sus rostros sonrojados.

–Nanoha-mamá esta roja. – se escuchó la voz inocente de Vivio.

–Mapache-mamá también. –le siguió la voz inocente de Miura.

* * *

 _No creo que Subaru llegue viva al final de este fic pero bueno tal vez recorra todo el mundo o Teana haga que olvide como caminar -w-_

 _Pd: VOY A CONTINUAR ESTA HISTORIA AUN SI ME CUESTA LA VIDA. Y Aun si me detengo por 6 largos meses voy a volver, si algo me prometí a mi misma es que no dejare ninguna historia inconclusa sin dejar una nota o algo del porque la dejo. Estense tranquilo. Por favor no me maten. Los amo._

 _Ppd: En verdad lamento la espera._

 _Posposposdata: :v pasen y lean mis dos one-shot de regalo "Asesina de corazones" y "En tu puerta." Lo sé, los mejores titulos solo a mi se me ocurren ese tipo de cosas ._. (? Los dos 100% NanoFate 100% raros._

 _Se despide **Nashi T.H.D.H owo**_


End file.
